The Seed the Soil and the Flower
by Tishie
Summary: An innocent, young, farmer girl. A charming, loving and naive botanist. And a doubtful, confused and passionate wife. Jill and Basil has had sparks fly ever since their first meeting. But does that mean Anna has become a withered rose in Basil's eyes?
1. White Daisy

**The seed, the soil and the flower**

**Chapter 1:**

White Daisy

_A/N: Hey everyone! This story has been going around my head recently, so I hope you enjoy it! It has a lot of drama and angst, but that's because it contains a love triangle… Between people you'd never thought of to be in a fic like this before… Anna and Basil! So sit back, relax and enjoy… The seed, the soil and the flower._

BTW_, italicized_ bits are usually thoughts of people, primarily Jill. So keep that in mind. (:

-------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose up from the horizon of cooled land. The previous night's icy winds have gone far away from Mineral Town, as spring started to set.

It was around 6:00 am at that time, the rays of the sun, still stretching out to warm the frosty branches that have awaited its return, painted the black sky with a spectrum of colors.

The stone-paved streets were starting to liquefy, as the ice-encrusted crystals that seeped deep into the pavement started to melt.

Birds arose from their lengthy slumber, itching to just spread their wings within the colorful sky of blue, magenta and gold.

It was truly, Spring time once again.

The beauty of the awakening of Mother Nature wasn't felt in every corner of the town though. The new farmer, Jill, didn't think the first morning of spring was pleasant, or at least… Not yet…

"This is absolutely terrible, Mayor!"

Jill ranted while rubbing her head rigorously with her hands.

"But the ad said…"

"THE AD SAID beautiful pastures, clean barns and a comfy, cabin home! You know what I see?"

"Now just calm down, Jill… There's no need to…"

"I SEE weed-infested fields, run-down barns and a CAVE of a home. How can you expect anyone to work on this dump site? I've wasted so much money on buying this farm, only to discover that…"

"Well you should've thought of looking at the area first, don't you agree?"

"But! But…" 

"See? I'm very sorry for saying this to you Jill, but you have NO choice but to run the farm!"

"…"

Jill looked around the area.

It's true that the HUGE field's a mess, filled with weeds, different-sized stones and branches, but it's still pretty decent. And the soil looks absolutely healthy and rich as well. And the barns don't look totally wrecked; they just need some elbow grease and fixer-ups and it could house a hefty number of livestock. The house… Well, it wasn't so bad. No holes on the roof, no insects, no leaks… Ok, so maybe the lot is pretty decent.

"…Fine. Like I have a choice anyway"

Jill took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly.

"Hey, the air's really fresh here too"

"See? One of the many positives about Mineral Town"

"I guess I better get started with the farm work. The problem is, I don't know anyone at all who could help me out, and the phone is all the way…"

"Don't worry, uhm… The library and Inn is still closed, so…"

The mayor thought hard of whom to ask farming tips from.

"Aha! You can go visit Basil!"

"Basil? Who's Basil?"  
"Oh, he's a botanist. He's really fond of plantation and crops alike, so you better visit him before laying a finger on the soil"

"…Sounds good. I'll go there right now; do you think he's awake at this time of day?"

"My dear, one more positive thing about this town is that everyone's an early bird!"

The blonde farmer scurried along the frosted road, following the directions the mayor gave her earlier.

"Just go on straight ahead from the farm and you'll find it"

She repeated to herself as she ran.

"_I hope this guy isn't weird, I've met enough people who are… Like that Rick guy. I can't believe one human being can like chickens __**that**__ much… It's freaky_"

After a few more minutes, Jill finally arrived at her destination.

"_Nice house. Two floors… Exterior made of fine bricks… And a library?! This guy must be loaded!_"

As Jill stared at the door, she remembered something the mayor told her a day ago when she entered the town.

"_It is best to find a special someone you'll have your eyes set upon, soon. With each and every available bachelor here in this town, there is a corresponding rival to his affection. It's up to you to know who is for whom, but it is also up to you whether to live a life of being single, or being happily married and established"_

"_So basically the mayor wants me to get a boyfriend. Hmm, reminds me of my dad. I hope this Basil guy is pretty decent… being rich AND smart gives him a big advantage above the rest!_"

Knock Knock Knock

"Excuse me? I hope I'm not disturbing you, it's the new farmer from the city and I was just wondering if…"

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh, Good morning. Do, come in"

A tall, slightly-muscular, handsome and upright man answered the door for her.

Jill gazed at his face, and then slowly shifted her eyes towards his slender-yet manly figure.

"_This couldn't possibly be the guy who owns the house with a LIBRARY in the right!"_

He was wearing a dark-green sweater with brown pants; he had almond-brown hair, fixed in a neat way and soft, chocolate-brown eyes and a smile that beamed "Hey there, I'm Basil"

"Y-y-you… M-m-must b-be…"

Jill said, stuttering as her heart beat in a fast, uneven pace. Her blood, rushed to fill her cheeks from being frosty-pale, to warm and hearty red.

"Goodness, it must've been cold out there… When it gets too chilly, your jaw tends to be quite shaky, hahaha"

The brown-haired man suddenly felt her forehead and tilted his head.

"Hmm, you're pretty warm… No, hot! You must have caught fever with the cold… Is the city usually warm at this time of year and you haven't gotten used to the climate yet?"

Gulp! _"I can't believe his hand is on my forehead! It's making me blush even more! I've got to control myself… You're just here for the farming tips, Jill… Farming tips!"_

"I-I… I'm the new farmer and I'd like to ask you for s-some… Err, farming tips"

The blonde farmer nodded in confirmation, bowed to basil, and forced a "Hi, nice to meet you" smile; but all that came out of her face was a look of constipation.

Basil didn't quite care though, and he thought of how respectful and kind this girl is. He hasn't met anyone who's been like that recently. Actually, he hasn't met **anyone** new at all for the past… 10 years or so?

"Oh right! The mayor has informed me of your arrival, Ms…?"

"Oh r-right! Please forgive me for not mentioning my name right away, which was pretty rude… Uhm, I'm Jill. Nice to meet you Mr. Basil"

Jill lifted her hand and shook the botanist's in pleasant confirmation of friendship.

"Oh please, call me Basil. So, let's get to the crops. I've got loads of seeds stocked up that I've been wanting to plant for the longest time. Would you mind if I accompany you to your farm? Maybe I can…"

"…Show me how to plant crops and pull weeds?"

"Uhm, yeah… Sure. I figured it would be more educational, practical and at the same time, more entertaining as well"

"I would never. Please, by all means! My farm, is your farm"

"That is quite generous of you. Thank you, Jill. Well, I'll just get my coat and seeds from upstairs and I'll be right out."

"Alright"

Before going up though, Basil looked at Jill from head to toe, and realized that she didn't have a coat, scarf or even a jacket to wear.

"Don't mind me asking, Jill… But, it seems like you have no weather protection garments… Would you like to borrow a coat and scarf?"

"Oh, please don't go through the trouble…"

"Oh think nothing of it! I'm sure they won't mind…"

"…_They? Did I just hear the word, they? Or 'kay? Better not ask… It would be rude"_

"Well, thank you very much Basil… I appreciate it very much"

"You're very appreciative for your age; I don't see a lot of young people as polite as you"

"Th-thank you…?"

"_I would expect him to think himself as one of the young ones too… right? Unless he's already 30+… Oh, I can't tell!"_

Jill and Basil left the house; the sun was already high in the sky, beaming with rays of beautiful sunshine. The birds were singing, the grass started to sprout and the chilly winds started to turn into warm, breezes.

"What beautiful weather. I've always loved the start of spring, even if it is a bit chilly"

Basil said, inhaling a deep, breath of fresh, spring air.

"Yeah, spring is my favorite season. It beats winter, that's for sure"

"That, it does"

Basil looked around the awakening households, each with its own corresponding mailbox full of greeting cards and letters, until his eyes shifted on the blonde farmer that radiated a spark of gaining a friend.

A friend; Something Basil has sought over for years.

The doctor had his share of interest with herbs and plant life, but then he always ended up talking about his patients and medicine and he rarely has time to drink at the bar or explore around the mountains. Gotz was pretty interesting, he loved sharing stories about the different kinds of rare flora he sees, but they're mostly false. Gotz usually tries to entertain him rather than inform him. Basil was the type of person whom settled for waiting for the right person to come along, and by meeting Jill this morning, he felt that waiting for all these years has finally paid off. Maybe by meeting a farmer, whose livelihood solely depended on plantation and crops, would actually be interested in knowing what he has discovered during a lengthy hike, or would actually visit the library to read his books.

He gazed on her, so cheery and young. Full of promise; hands that look like their ready to bring life back to that farm… An eager smile that set his heart to flutter with excitement, blonde, flowing hair that reminded him of petals from a carnation flower… A slender, voluptuous body that look like the curves of a crystal-vase… Blue, gentle eyes that seemed to twinkle as they look at you…

"Basil, is there something… Wrong with my face?" Jill said, as she pondered on why he kept staring at her for so long; and at the same time, flushing in a bright shade of pink as she did.

"_Why is he looking at me that way? Haven't these people ever seen a city girl before? I'm sure I changed into the right country clothes before stepping out…Oh god, he's so cute"_

"Uhm, sorry… I guess it's just that… I haven't seen anyone new here since, well… That little girl named May"

"_She's… Beautiful"_

Basil thought. Her beauty reminded him of a young bud, just ready to bloom at any second. All she needs though is the right coaxing and she'll be a beautiful flower in no-time.

"_The young man who receives a feather from this girl will surely be fortunate. Such a flower must have a strong vase, for without one, it can wither away into nothing"_

She sort of reminded Basil of a white daisy…

A white daisy meaning, Innocence.

Although, for such a beautiful, white daisy to be making the yellow rose, jealous.

Tsk Tsk Tsk.

End of chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**IMPORTANT, READ THIS:**_

_A/N: Lol! I didn't expect to be typing for 3 hours! Whew! Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I've used flowers as a sort of symbolism thing. Please check out the website in my profile for the different meanings of the flowers that I will be using throughout the story. _

_**Trust me, with the reference website; you'll understand the story more.**_

_OH NOES? What will happen to Basil when Anna meets Jill? And how will Jill react once she discovers that Basil's married AND has a daughter HER age!?! Find out in the next chapter! And remember,_

_**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE.**_


	2. Purple Lilac

**The seed, the soil and the flower**

**Chapter 1:**

Purple Lilac

_A/N: Hey there! 3rd chapie here…I just learned more about Basil and Anna recently, having brought them eggs and white herbs everyday! _

_So probably, the reason for me even thinking of the plot is because of Anna's constant manner of putting her husband up in almost every conversation that we have. It kind of makes you think about how much she's so obsessed with him; and knowing that, Basil has never, even once, mentioned her in any of his conversations with me. (Other than the time I gave him thanksgiving chocolate. He mentions how Anna gave him some early in the morning. Ahem…) He mentions Mary in some, but he never stops talking about his job. It kind of gives you the impression that their marriage is kind of "one sided" don't you think? So I want to play with that fact, and try to think of a way wherein there are two possibilities. Either he picks Jill or Anna. Yey:D_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This is… Quite a mess you've got here, Jill"

The handsome botanist commented, as he looked around her pathetic-excuse-for-a-field.

"Ehe… Well, I've only been here today. And besides, Mayor Thomas told me not to lay a finger on the soil until I'm sure of what I'm doing. So now that I've got you to help me… Looks like I can finally transform this area into a real farm! What do you think?" 

"Well, I can't say that after today it'll look like a farm. But who knows, maybe after all the weeds are pulled out, all the twigs and stumps are chopped up and all the boulders and stones smashed, this field will actually prove to be useful"

"Hmm… That doesn't sound like something a botanist would be able to be of use of… I can do the work for today, maybe you can stop by tomorrow to help me with the planting when the field's all finished"

"Nonsense! Surely you will allow me to partake of your field work. Whether it be cleaning out a field like this, or watering a mere plant, as long as it's associated with Mother Nature, then it's always a botanist's line of work!"

"You sure sound dedicated, Basil… But, I'm sure you have other stuff to do…"

"Please Jill. Think of it as a benefit to me as well. I've been meaning to work out in the open for a long time, but haven't actually done it yet! Please, for both of our sakes… Let me help you with the field"

"Well, if you **really** want to that badly… Thank you, Basil! It's really a breath of fresh air to meet somebody as nice as you in this town. Now I'm finally able to look forward to living here"

"Well, whom have you met that gave you a bad impression?"

"Well, for one… There's that chicken-obsessed, Rick guy. And then there's that overly-perky flirt, Popuri. There's that Doctor who has no soul… His assistant, Ms. You-don't-look-healthy-so-there, Elli… Not to mention that emotional and quiet Gray… And talk about that suicidal, troubled soul, Cliff! Yep, I think the only decent person around here is you so far"

Basil chuckled at her sarcastic descriptions of the town's youth. But then he realized that she hasn't met Mary, Karen and Kai yet.

"_Maybe there's still some hope for her to make friends with Mary. Oh yes, Mary! She's in need of friends too… It's perfect!"_

"Well you know, Jill…"

Basil said as they both equipped the necessary tools for the field work.

"You could befriend my daugh-"

"You know, I'm so glad I met you Basil. I think you're the only young person left in this whole entire town that can actually listen to a playful insult or two"

"_Wait a minute… Did she just refer to me as a young person? Doesn't it seem obvious that I'm a middle-aged man that has a wife and a daughter her age?"_

"Well, I was never known to take jokes that seriously…"

"Haha, good. Now, if only I can convert my hilarious ideas into energy, and then I'll be able to clean up this field in a matter of minutes!"

The botanist chuckled at her comment, before he started to chop down some branches near the watering hole.

"Well, as I was saying… You should really meet my da-"

"Ouch!"

The blonde farmer quickly lifted her foot from the ground and started jumping up and down. Turns out, she has absolutely NO idea on how to maneuver a hammer.

"Jill! Are you ok!"

Basil quickly dashed towards her hastily, his heart pounding with anticipation of what might have hurt Jill.

"What happened? Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

Basil lifted her up and sat down on a boulder to check if she was injured. Too bad for Jill, because she couldn't hide the redness of her face as his' went closer to hers'. (Face) He placed her on his lap and quickly got her foot to check for the injury.

"I'm really alright, Basil… It's just that I dropped the hammer on my foot after I realized that it was rusty and dirty…"

Jill rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. She slowly got off his lap and dusted herself off.

"Well, as long as you think you're ok, then there's no reason to worry. I should really stop going berserk like that whenever someone's been injured"

"No, it's cool. If you hike as often as you do, you **must** be used to spontaneous calls of help that could mean the life or death of a person"

"Oh, well… That doesn't happen too often"

"It doesn't? So when has it happened that got you **this **jumpy?"

-------------------------------------

So Basil told her about the time he went on a hike. He was following a trail in the mountains when suddenly, he heard a young girl shouting within the woods. He couldn't have just left her there, so he followed the sound of the distressed little girl's frantic cries of help. He found her holding on for dear life at the edge of a cliff, so Basil immediately sprinted his way towards her, his heart pounding with terror that the girl's fragile little hand would give way and let go. Thankfully though, Basil's quick thinking saved the girl, and was saved from certain death.

-----------------

"That's pretty heroic of you, Basil."

"The feeling was spectacular, knowing you've saved someone from certain death…"

Both of them continued, the field getting cleaner by the second.

"Well, did you figure out though why the girl was even hanging from a cliff in the first place?"

"Funny how that turned out… She was actually just infatuated with a flower she saw, unfortunately she didn't have a thing for balance, and so she slipped and fell… Luckily though she had a chance to hold on to the edge"

"I guess some flowers are pretty _deadly, _huh?"

"Deadly? Well, **beautiful** actually; Too beautiful to the point that it _becomes_ deadly"

Little did Jill know that Basil was actually trying to point what he just said at _her_; considering that he _is_ a married man AND father. But even if he was, some types of girls just gleamed with spark, a spark of which **no **man can resist.

After a few more minutes of light conversations, they got to know each other pretty well. She learned that Basil graduated from a very well-known college with honors, and he learned that Jill was working as a farmer to earn money for a really expensive college fund. But even if they spent around an hour talking, Basil **still** hasn't told her about his family. He was far too infatuated with his conversations and meeting a new friend that he totally forgot to mention about anything related to his family. All both of them could talk about is their interest in plant life and the like.

"I think it's REALLY amazing that you've graduated from Crescendo College, my dream school. Oh yeah and, what are the chances that you're already a graduate? I swear I've assumed you were my age"

"Well, I think it's amazing that you're trying to earn all the money by yourself. How come your parents aren't helping you out?"

"Oh… Parents? Well… The problem is I… I don't _have_ parents anymore"

"W-what?"

"Well, my parents died around 2 years ago. I was practicing for my graduation in High school, when all of a sudden they died in a car accident. I was the only one in my entire batch who didn't have parents to watch me get my diploma. I was all… alone"

"…I don't know what to say… I'm extremely sorry about the loss"

"It's fine. I get over things easily, although… With what they left me, I was struggling to get by. I also didn't have any relatives in the country, so all I could do to survive was take up part-time jobs in the city. You see, ever since I was a little girl, I've been dreaming of going to Crescendo College. But their tuition fees are astronomical! So anyway about a year later, I skimmed through the newspaper ads and I found an interesting ad to this farm. I called the Mayor, asked him if I could purchase it and so he told me to go see you and, here we are!"

"That's quite an interesting story you've got there. You're quite an interesting person; I wouldn't have ever though someone your age would be so independent and hardworking… You have raised the standards of working youths everywhere!"

"Ehe, thanks! No one has ever given me that much credit since… Well, ever!"

"You are under appreciated, I'd bet if you visited my good friend, Carter the pastor, he'll make a sermon about how hardworking you are and preach it to the entire village!"

"Whoa! I wouldn't **ever** want to be part of a sermon, especially if the _entire_ village hears about it!" 

"Well, I still think what you've decided to do, how you've survive and how you're so strong and care-free right now is such an uncanny ability of looking at the bright side"

"You really think so? Thanks, Basil… I'm **really** starting to like this town now!"  
Basil nodded at the compliment, and then looked around to see how much they've progressed.

"Hey! I think we're done here!" He said in triumph. Both of them actually didn't notice at all, they just kept working as they shared stories, and soon they realized that they were enjoying themselves so much that they forgot they were even working as they chatted!

The whole field was clean and even. Not a rock, weed or branch in sight! It was obviously fit for planting now.

"Now that we're done cleaning up, would you care to start planting?"

"Be my guest, Mr. Basil"

Jill playfully bowed like a gentleman asking a lady for a dance. Basil chuckled at the funny gesture, and handed her a hoe.

They started working on the field, chatting even more as they did. And after an hour, they were done with the whole plantation process.

"Look at those tiny, watered seeds; All comfortable in their little plot of land… I'm really starting to like this whole farming thing"

"That was a hard day's work. Say, would you like to eat lunch with me at the Inn? My treat."

"Lunch? Well, I'd love to Basil; Thank you!"

So Jill and Basil headed to the Inn, both in a very happy composure.

As they were walking, Basil spotted a peculiar shape from a distance.

It kind of looked like a giant mushroom which slightly rested on a very voluptuous body.

Uh-oh… That person could only be…

"Anna!" Basil called out, waving as he did. He tried to get her attention, and he did, but it also sparked Jill's curiosity.

The once faded silhouette of Anna was right in front of our little blonde farmer, gleaming with mature beauty and a flawless complexion. Her smile seemed to show how confident and relaxed she is, with her blood-red lipstick complimenting her perfectly shaped lips.

"Perfect timing! Jill, I'd like you to meet my wife, Anna"

Jill blinked repeatedly, trying to absorb the "W" word into her brain. The word rang repeatedly in her head, until she realize what it meant.

…_Wife? …That means, he's… MARRIED!?!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yes. The good 'ole cliffhanger. Hopefully, I'll have enough time to continue this for you guys._


End file.
